The Tracker
by LycoX
Summary: When Thea goes missing, Oliver has to return home for the first time in nine years in order to find and save her.
1. Chapter 1

**The Tracker**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Disclaimer: This is based from an idea of mine in Possibilities in two different chapters called 'The Tracker'. So if you aren't too familiar with it, then you should go and check that out! Also, I am dedicating this to both Revenant Commander and DCAndMarvelFan as an apology for some actions of mine I'm not going to get into here. Also, many thanks to Rev for having allowed me to use a character of his for this fic! Oh, and I own nothing but what you see here! Now, let's roll on!**

* * *

 **Starling City's Little Vibe District**

In the community of Little Vibe, a very special section of Starling City could be found one Thea Queen enjoying the activities all around her after a bit of shopping she'd done for her boyfriend, Roy Harper's upcoming birthday. She knew he wasn't gonna be happy with what she got him since it would be a little on the expensive side, but hey, she didn't care! As she felt he deserved it! He'd been there for her in a lot of tough times ever since he saved her butt from an attempted robbery out in the Glades after a dealer of her's had told her she needed to come out there for her fix. Never knowing he was clearly setting her up and once Roy saved her life, things would change in a big way as he'd managed to help her deal with her grief in ways the others hadn't been able to do. Which had been one of the reasons she had fallen in love with him as time went on. Even finding herself having something of a sisterly bond with his best friend Cindy, or Sin as she likes to be called.

Even Sara liked the girl a great deal to the point she considered her a sister as well! It still bummed Thea out a great deal that her once thought to be dead big brother refused to return to Starling City after he'd found himself a life out in Saxton Falls, Vermont after escaping the island of Lian Yu with several others. One of them being his wife who at the time had been newly pregnant when she, her mother, and Tommy had re-united with Ollie. His time away had matured him and made him want nothing to do with the lifestyle she and her brother had become accustomed too at a young age much to their mother's strong dislike. Ollie had been adamant though about her leaving things be as if she ever had any kind of respect for him, she would show that respect for what he wanted there and now. It had not pleased the woman too well but in the end reluctantly agreed to it. So long as he kept in contact with her and Thea, she would leave him be to live out his life in the cozy little town he found himself a home in. Tommy had gotten the same agreement too but hated the fact he couldn't come around whenever he wanted.

Since that would mean Ollie's identity would get exposed! And it was the last thing he wanted for that matter. Laurel, according to Tommy hadn't been too pleased by what she was told and had wanted to head out to wherever her ex is and give Ollie a piece of her mind, but thankfully her brother from another mother kept her from doing that much to her annoyance. Moira even had to step in and make sure she didn't do anything much to Laurel's immense dis-satisfaction! And as Thea neared the end of a block, she found herself stopping thanks to a voice calling out to her. "Hey there, want to check out a few of my wares? I perhaps might have something that would be the ideal gift for a loved one."

Thea turned towards the source of the voice and found herself staring at a man in a strange dark blue outfit with his long Blonde hair in a ponytail with a few strands in his face. He looked to be an older man and there was something about his eyes that she couldn't quite understand. Something that honestly made her a little tense to be honest. "Ideal gift huh?" Asked Thea challengingly.

Little did she know she would regret that decision very soon. "Mmm, indeed. I have quite the collection young lady. One that I feel would have whatever you think would be an ideal gift for those you care about." Replied the man in his deep voice that were she any other girl, would get all weak in the knees over.

"Hmm… Alright, I have to say, you've got my attention." She told him with a smile.

A chuckle came from the man. "Well then, follow me."

He indicated for her to follow him and when she did, Thea Queen would briefly find herself struggling before all she knew was darkness. Not knowing til much later that this was a man out to get her brother and with her disappearance, he would surely be drawn out to the big city to find her. And that's when her kidnapper would make his move against the man he had very little love for aside from of course, a form of respect due to how cold he could be in certain situations.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: And thus begins a new Arrow story! And no, Hell no on any Olicity happening here as well. Hell, that shit's deader then something that's really dead now anyway. Anywho, hope you guys enjoyed this first chapter and I will do my best to have a second one for you guys real soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here! And happy to see folks enjoying this so far!**

* * *

 **Later That Night Sometime Passed Midnight**

Fear had been rampant ever since that afternoon ever since Thea's things had been found in an alleyway by a passing patrol officer and if it wasn't for his mom and dad, along with Walter helping comfort Moira, his secondary mother would have been even worse off then before. They had yet to release a statement as they weren't for sure she had been kidnapped as perhaps she might have just managed to get away and just hadn't been able to make it home just yet for fear of her potential kidnapper following her there. But Tommy knew that soon, soon they would have to make an official announcement if she didn't turn up by 5 PM. The young man knew that Roy and Sin, along with Sara and her girlfriend Nyssa were looking into the whole thing themselves but so far hadn't turned up anything. And so, he chose to make a decision a little bit past midnight and he knew his brother from another mother wasn't going to be happy at all.

Quickly dialing the new number, he waited for the phone to pick up and was relieved when it did. " _Dearden and Wilson's Bar, how can I help ya?_ " Came the perky voice of Lucy who had been watching the counter for Jonas and Slade while they went over Bar related finances and the like.

"Hey there Lucy, its Tommy, can I speak to Jonas please?"

" _Why sure! Hey Jonas! Your pal, Tommy is on the phone for ya!_ "

Moments later he heard faint ruffling noises and then Ollie's gruff voice could be heard. " _Tommy? Is everything alright?_ "

"No, man, Thea's missing. We're not sure if she's been kidnapped but we need you to come home. Like… Right now. I've already sent a private plane your way to pick you up."

" _SHE'S BEEN WHAT!?_ " Boomed the angry voice and making Tommy wince.

"Missing, possibly kidnapped over in the Little Vibe District, but hopefully not. But seriously Ollie, we need you here NOW!"

" _What airport did you send the plane too?_ "

"Uhh, the Rutland Southern Vermont Regional."

" _I'll get out there right away._ " Growled Ollie and then hung up the phone.

Tommy likewise did the same and sighed, hoping his 'brother' would be able to help out somehow since he's got all those amazing tracking skills.

 **4:30 PM, Queen Mansion**

Nothing had been heard from Thea and it had now been pretty much believed that she had been kidnapped much to a tearful Moira's heartbreak. And in thirty minutes, she would be getting on live television from her home to plead for her daughter's safe return and would offer any amount of money to ensure it happened. She was even arguing with Lance about the money offering as he felt it would probably be a bad idea to do it since the kidnapper or kidnappers would probably demand for more just cause they could since they had all the chips in their play. Something she didn't want to quite believe at all to be honest. A commotion near the foyer drew her attention to it and was ready to give a piece of her mind to whoever dared to cause problems at the moment. But came up short when two figures dressed up in cloaks with their faces hidden in hoods. "And who are you!? One of my daughter's kidnappers who decided to be foolish enough to enter my own home?" Asked the woman bitingly as Lance, Hilton, and several other officers raised their guns their way.

"No, actually. We're not." Spoke a familiar voice as he took down his hood.

To reveal the long haired and bearded Oliver Queen! The other figure being a young asian boy in his teenage years. Moira and Lance looked on in shock and soon the mother of two rushed over to her baby boy and hugged the life out of him! "Oh Oliver!" Cried the woman into his chest as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Its gonna be okay mom, Tommy told me what happened and I'm gonna help find her." Promised the man while the others looked on.

And once she got herself composed after her emotional moment, Oliver would talk her out of doing the live broadcast for the time being and would quickly stall any protests she had to it. "Look, just give Akio and I two hours alright? If we can't find anything by then, do the broadcast then, okay?"

"And what makes you so sure you and this kid can find anything?" Questioned Lance challengingly while still having trouble believing what he was seeing!

As the guy was supposed to be dead in a watery grave! Sure, he hadn't ever liked him all that much but did have to give him props for manning up to his daughter about what she was wanting to do. And the last thing he had ever wanted to see happen would be for the kid to end up dead. Oliver looked at him with a serious expression on his face. "Because, and I mean no offense when I say this, but Akio and I know how to look for things the Police might not think to look for. Part of being a Tracker."

"Oliver taught me all he knew from Uncle Slade! Who then helped me practice at it when Oliver couldn't." Spoke up the teenaged boy.

"What the Hell is a Tracker?"

"Someone who can track down anyone or anything, even with few clues to work with and even if conditions aren't the best."

"Yeah! Like tracking down a little boy in a thunderstorm and fighting a Mountain Lion to do it."

Oliver winced over that reminder while Moira just glared at him. "Let's not remind my mom of what I was doing the night she and the others finally found me, okay buddy?"

"Aww, okay."

As a little bit after the big reveal of his being alive, Moira had freaked the Hell out over his fighting a Mountain Lion of all things! Which had been something she used in another argument to try and get her boy to come back with them, but he had none of it and soundly broke her argument into itty bitty little pieces much as he had done with the first one. "Well, that sounds like a story worth hearin' about." Quipped Lance as he couldn't ever imagine the kid being that willing to put his own life on the line for some kid!

Especially against a Mountain Lion! "If you'll show us where Thea's belongings were found, I'll tell you about it." Offered Oliver.

"I'm coming with you." Spoke a voice from behind Oliver, making him, his mother, and Akio turn to the source of it.

And seeing a young man with short dark hair and a red hoodie on. "Who are you?"

"Roy, Thea's boyfriend. A very unhappy and worried boyfriend at that."

"You're in, will give me time to question you about your intentions towards my sister."

Roy rolled his eyes at that. "Tommy's already done that."

"Yeah, well, Tommy doesn't know how to apply proper pressure to your body's weak points." Replied Oliver offhandedly and freaking out those who heard what he said!

Roy gulped as he had a feeling the guy was being completely serious with what he had said. "I'll show you where her things were found, kid." Declared Lance and Hilton would stay behind with Moira and an arriving Walter.

One who would be a bit confounded by the sight of the hairy individual in the room and would be astonished to later learn it was Oliver himself! The four soon left and Lance would get himself one Hell of a story. Not to mention one Hell of an entertaining show when the kid interrogated Harper!

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Hope you guys enjoyed the second chapter! I had thought about including all of what they do at the crime scene but I figured I'd save that for the third chapter. R and R!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Disclaimer: As always, I own nothing but what you see here. Warning: Its gonna get disturbing in this chapter.**

* * *

 **Two Hours Later In a Warehouse**

While Oliver and Akio had been spending the past two hours checking out the area Thea had gone missing in, both above and below ground with a variety of methods and equipment that made Quentin Lance and Roy Harper blink in surprise at. Thea had been trying once again to get free of her bindings when her kidnapper showed up with a news van and brought a horrified news reporter that he soon drugged into complacency. Thea was then treated to the horrifying sight of the man cutitng up another man who had been in the van with them and she knew then and there that if she lived past this, she was gonna have nightmares for years! "Why, why are you doing this!?" Cried out the horrified girl and making the man pause in his actions.

He then walked over to her and knelt down next to the tearful girl. "Why am I doing this you ask? Well little girl… Revenge."

"Re-Revenge? For, for what? Against who?"

"AGAINST YOUR BROTHER LITTLE GIRL! AGAINST YOUR BROTHER!" Roared out the man and making Thea flinch at the sheer volume of the man's voice.

A voice that honestly made her shiver as it was just so damned creepy sounding! The manic gleam in his eyes did nothing to soothe her either for that matter. His answer however confused her as how could her brother have anything to do with this man!? "Your dear brother took away my chances for a meal so wonderfully… Divine..."

She watched as he licked his lips and then gave her an unsettling smile. "You're pissed cause he kept you from eating a good meal!? You do know there are other really great meals out there, right!?" Asked the girl incredulously.

"I'M NOT TALKING ABOUT FOOD LITTLE GIRL!" Roared out the man as he walked away from her and to Thea's horror, bit off a huge chunk of skin and meat from the dead man's severed arm.

"Oh… Oh God… You just… You just ate a piece of his arm!" Muttered the green faced Queen.

After some loud chewing, followed by some swallowing, her captor let out a small contented sigh. "That's right. I'm what's known as a Cannibal. Though I personally believe I just have a more… Refined taste then the average person."

"Refined taste would be something like a Grilled Cheese, A Belgian Waffle, Paleo Lemon Cake with Pine Nuts, anything at Table Salt or even Big Belly Burger. Refined taste is NOT human flesh!"

A dark but amused chuckle escaped the man after that. "What is for you, may not be for others my dear child." And to her horror, he licked her exposed fore arm and then smacked his lips.

"Mmm… You taste like Filet Mignon, though there's an interesting extra to that."

"Its called 'Les Larmes Sacrees de Thebes of Baccarat'. Been getting it for years now."

"Ooh, sounds expensive!" He then licked her again much to her immense distaste.

"Oh god, I'm gonna throw up."

Chuckles came from the man. "Oh, now don't do that, child. The smell would not be to my liking and would ruin my upcoming meal. And I would not be pleased by that one bit."

"That's me, doing things that's not to the liking of other people."

Laughter came from her captor. "Oh! I like you little girl! I can envision the days of your little self keeping my old friend on his toes!"

"My brother is NOT your friend! There's NO WAY he would be friends with a nutjob like you!"

"You wound me little Queen, in a way most heavily done. I don't think even your brother was able to wound me as much as you've done now." Said the man as he ruffled her hair much to her dislike.

He then walked away and taking the arm he bit off of before, he impaled it on a stick and then began to roast it. "You want some, little Queen? Though I must warn you, it won't have the tastes your used too." Asked the Cannibal as he looked towards her.

"GO TO HELL!" Screamed the tearful and terrified young lady and making the man laugh coldly in response.

 **Queen Mansion, 20 Minutes Later**

Oliver, Akio, Roy, and Lance soon returned to the Queen home and each not feeling happy with the lack of anything after two hours of searching in a variety of ways. Lance had tried to be reassuring about it but it had been a small comfort for the trio. Especially Oliver since it was his sister who was kidnapped. And right after he and Akio were finished placing their equipment in their rent-a-car, a Brunette/Blonde haired blur crashed right into Oliver by kissing him soundly on the lips. Though it wasn't one that lasted long as he pushed her away much to the blur's annoyance! "Laurel. Nice mix for your hair. And is that Chanel with a hint of Mint thrown in?"

"Uhh, yeah, actually. You like?" Asked the woman with a fluttering of the eyelashes.

"No." Replied Oliver shortly as he walked past and causing Akio and Roy to snort in amusement.

Even Lance couldn't help but find it amusing! Laurel rushed to Oliver's side as he made his way to the house where the Merlyns, Sara, his mother, Walter, and two other women were seen on the front porch of the mansion. "What do you mean 'no'!?"

"Please don't tell me I have to explain the concept of 'no' to you."

Snorts of amusement could be heard after that while Laurel looked at him in shock. "I know what that means thank you very much! What I don't understand is why you don't like the Mint or the Chanel!? Or why you even pushed me away!"

"I like for my senses to not be overwhelmed by strong scents. Things like that can get you killed. And also, I'm married. So why wouldn't I push you away?"

"Don't forget little Thomas too!" Piped in Akio helpfully.

"Oh yeah, we have a son too."

Laurel gaped at him in shock for that one, though she wasn't the only one as those not in the know had no idea of it! Laurel was even about to respond to that surprising bit of news that she was having a really hard time believing when Moira came up to her son with a hopeful expression on her face. Something Oliver was reluctant to ruin. "I'm, I'm sorry mom. Two hours of searching with the best methods we had above and below ground and nothing."

Tears came to the older woman's eyes and Oliver was quick to wrap his arms around his mother with a heavy sigh. "We'll find her, mom, I promise." And whoever had her would pay dearly for taking Thea.

The group soon made their way inside the house and to the living room with Oliver never letting go of his mother, something she greatly appreciated in that moment even if Laurel wanted to end it so she could discuss some very important things! Like how could he be married and with a kid to someone not her! She was the one he was meant to be married too with a kid or two damnit! Her! And nobody else! But Laurel kept quiet as now wasn't the time for a confrontation, but later? Oh yes, there would be a confrontation! One that would see her being able to convince HER man of leaving the whore he married to return to her! _Probably a gold digger anyway._ Thought Laurel spitefully.

It was fortunate that Oliver or Akio couldn't read minds or things would not be all that pleasant for her then and there. Moira would soon break the mostly quiet atmosphere of the room. "I… I'd best make an announcement..."

Oliver sighed while Lance just shook his head as it had been something he had hoped to avoid as news like this would surely freak out some people in the city. But when he thought about it, at least everyone would have some warning to go on and would then be extra careful. "I'll begin to make the necessary calls." Spoke up Walter.

Moira nodded in thanks to him but the man was soon stopped in his tracks when a creepy sounding voice could be heard on the television that had been left on for some time that day. A voice that made Oliver blanch despite the fact it couldn't be possible. " _Hello Starling City!_ _The Huntsman here!_ "

"No, that's not possible." Muttered Oliver as he stepped away from his mother and towards the tv.

His words making those present wonder over his words. " _You may be wondering how I am talking to all your lovely selves, and well… The how will be explained later as I have something much more… Interesting to talk about. Something that hasn't been shared with all of you just yet. And believe me, I've been keeping track of things like this bit of potential news._ " Everyone watched as he turned the camera to a bound and struggling Thea Queen.

Making for many to gasp in shock and horror over what they were seeing! " _Arrows and bullets could not stop me! For Death is merely another meal for my partaking of and he has no desire for my teeth to sink into him._ " Spoke the man known as 'The Huntsman' as he walked in front of Thea with no top on and several scars could be shown on his upper torso. Along with a chilling smile on his lips.

" _I was long ago denied a meal so Divine that was MY right to dine upon! Denied by the fool known as Oliver Queen! Oh yes my little friends, your beloved Queen Scion is alive and whole! Even got himself a wife and child in some backwater town in Vermont. I honestly had even thought about going after them myself but then thought that it would be soooo much sweeter to go after this little beauty right here._ "

Everyone watched as he chuckled darkly and knelt down next to Thea and licked her on the cheek, causing her to whimper at the disgusting action. " _Mmmm... SO TASTY! Almost makes up for preventing me from dining upon that Brazillian beauty back in the day._ "

"Carris..." Growled Oliver with his fists clenched so tightly that his nails were digging into the skin and causing a little bit of blood to seep out between his fingers.

The Hunstman walked away with that chilling smile on his lips as a frightened but somewhat bold Thea told him he was gonna get his real soon. " _Oh, I'm counting on it little Queen! And its why I'm giving your dear brother 12 hours to try and find me through his vaunted Tracking skills. Or… Its lights out for you._ " Declared the man with a blood chilling laugh.

Everyone watched as he grabbed hold of a blonde haired woman who was unresponsive with her eyes glazed over and with that damnedable smile of his, placed her hand and arm over an open flame and let it be set ablaze. The woman doing nothing at all as this went on while many, including Thea looked on in horror. Moments later would see The Huntsman remove the arm, douse the flames with water, and then take a large bite out of the burnt arm. " _Hmm… Perhaps a bit too crunchy. 12 hours, Oliver! Or your little sister gets the same treatment! Though I'll be sure to ensure her… Divine taste will remain intact._ "

His blood chilling laughter was heard again until he bit off a finger from the roasted hand and everyone watched him merrily chew on it before swallowing it. The screen thankfully went black after that and Moira shook in fear thanks to the monster who had her baby girl! "How in the Hell do you know a guy like that?" Wondered Lance as seriously!

This guy was a few screws loose for crying out loud! A deep breath was let out from Oliver after that had been asked. "Its part of a really long story and parts of it I'm not allowed to talk about thanks to Non Disclosure Agreements. Carris is one of those things I'm not allowed to talk about. I honestly thought him dead."

"Someone apparently didn't do a good job." Quipped Tommy.

"Yeah, well, this time I'll do an even better job." Rumbled Oliver dangerously.

The fact he had made such a threat and was so serious about it bothered many aside from Nyssa and Akio greatly. A phone then began to ring and Oliver quickly answered it with a frown on his face. "Now is not the time, Waller."

" _It is if you want my help in finding your sister, Agent Queen._ "

"So you've been keeping track then?"

" _Of course, we do so for all Agents of ARGUS. Whether or not they are still with us_ "

A huff of irritation came from the Tracker as everyone listened to the conversation thanks to the fact Oliver had put it on speaker prior to answering the phone. "I take it you've already got your best on tracking Carris then?"

" _That we do, Agent Queen. And once we've got a fix on where he is, I'll be sure to call you._ "

"Good. I'll be waiting." He then hung up the phone and put it back in his pocket.

"ARGUS huh? Surprising move for you, Oliver." Remarked Malcolm Merlyn.

Oliver shook his head. "Believe me, that wasn't a willing choice on my end. But they'll help us find Thea. But mom? Its up to you if you still want to make the announcement of her being missing." Informed the man to his horrified mother.

Moira nodded at that and Rebecca Merlyn gently guided the woman elsewhere to provide a little comfort to her friend in privacy. "Oliver!"

"Yeah, little buddy?" Asked the man as he turned to Akio.

"You might want to check in with Aunt Shado now."

A look of realization flashed across Oliver's face as he pulled out his phone and winced when he realized it was getting close to that time! "If you'll excuse me, I have to make a phone call." He then walked out to do exactly that.

"Shado, what a horrible name." Groused Laurel snidely.

"Hey, don't knock on her, alright? Shado's actually pretty awesome." Piped up Tommy.

Laurel only mocked him for that however. "Aunt Shado is way more awesome then you are! She could easily put you on your ass!" Declared Akio heatedly.

"Whatever." Replied Laurel with an eye roll and stalked off to spy on the man that is rightfully her's.

Sighs were heard after that. "I'd better go keep her from doing something stupid." Muttered Sara and quickly walked off to do just that.

Malcolm walked up to Akio after that and placed a hand on his shoulder with a smile on his lips. "This uhh, Aunt Shado sounds amazing. Wanna tell us about her?"

"Sure!" Heck, everyone should know about that awesome lady in his view!

* * *

 **Author's Notes: So I tried to go for disturbing but I'm not quite sure I succeeded in that area. None the less, I hope you guys enjoyed!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Disclaimer: Isn't it wonderful? Isn't it just absolutely wonderful that Olicity is dead? A drying out husk to be thrown away to a far distant part of the universe to never ever be seen again except for in re-runs? I mean, damn, it sure is wonderful to me! Oh, and guest, why is the title for the story lame exactly? Also, before I forgets, I own nothing but what you see here! Now, let's roll on!**

* * *

 **15 Minutes Later**

While Akio spoke very highly about Aunt Shado to Malcolm and the others, and making the group minus Tommy really want to meet the girl, Oliver had quickly called up his wife and began a long conversation with his wife. Laurel thought him unaware of her spying, spying that Sara had been trying to get her stop to no avail. Unfortunately for the lawyer however, Oliver was very aware of the spying and wasn't too happy about it. "Well, why don't you go somewhere else if you don't like me spying?" Hissed Laurel quietly to her frustrated sister.

"Because, sister mine, what you are doing is seriously wrong."

Laurel rolled her eyes over that and focused her attention back on listening to what HER man was talking about with his whore of a wife. "You know what I miss about being with you, our son, Slade, and the others?"

" _The quiet?_ " Came the accented voice from the otherside courtesy of the speaker function.

Oliver chuckled in amusement. "That, and the lack of _spying_."

"Ooh! Busted!"

"Oh, shut up."

" _Who's spying, Baobei?_ "

"Just someone from my past. One I thought had more respect for people's privacy." Groused the man with an annoyed look in Laurel's direction while Sara snorted in amusement.

The whole thing made Laurel wonder how he even knew she was there! " _Do you wish to get off the phone then to deal with them? I know you are also waiting on Waller to call you back as well so it would probably be important to do so anyway._ "

A sigh came from the long haired man. "Yeah, probably should. Even though I'd rather hear your voice."

" _Think of it this way, the sooner you rescue your sister, the sooner you can do more then just hear my voice._ " Replied Shado with a bit of allure to her voice that had Oliver grinning and Laurel fake gagging.

"Good point, very, very good point. I love you. And please tell our son I love him as well. As for Slade… Tell him not to burn down the bar."

" _I will, Baobei. Love you_ _a_ _nd see you soon._ "

"See you soon." Sighed the man and hung up once the line went dead.

Pocketing his phone, he then looked at Laurel with a glare. "Get in here." Ordered the man gruffly.

Making Sara snicker and walk off as Laurel did as told. Though she did not like being ordered about thank you very much! She walked up to him, thinking that this would be her moment, along with telling him off for ordering her around when he stopped her. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Wrapping my arms around you? Kissing you even?"

"Yeah, no. In case you somehow forgot in the span of seconds, I am married. Happily, with a son."

Laurel crossed her arms with her head tilted to the side with an unhappy look on her face. "Oh Ollie, she's obviously using you. How do you even know for sure that's your son?"

A growl came from the man as he advanced on her, making Laurel back up until she ended up against a wall and being a little afraid of the look on her ex's face. "Tread very carefully, Laurel. Because I don't do well with insults towards my family."

"Your family is here in Starling. The woman you SHOULD be with is right here in this room with you."

"My family is in a little town in Vermont just as much as it is here in Starling. And no, Laurel, the woman I SHOULD be with is in that town in Vermont. You and I were never meant to be together and you need to learn to accept that."

Laurel frowned unhappily and then tried to kiss him, but to no avail as he prevented it from happening much to her dislike. "Again, tread CAREFULLY." Warned the man seriously as he kept a vice like grip on her left wrist.

Making her wince in pain. "Let… Let go!"

The phone Oliver had put up moments ago began to ring and he quickly answered it while never letting go of that wrist much to Laurel's increasing unhappiness. "Yeah?"

She could faintly hear what sounded like another woman on the other end as her ex listened intently. "Alright, and I can't believe I'm saying this, but thank you, Waller. But make sure the team knows I'm taking the lead on this."

He listened a bit more before hanging up. "Ooh, another whore for you to mess around with? Guess all that talk about your wife was just that, talk."

A pained gasp escaped her as she found herself roughly shoved up against the wall. "You will respect my wife or I will make you learn to keep your mouth shut. Am I understood? And not that I need to explain ANYTHING to you, but Waller is someone I once worked for and she's helping me get back Thea."

He then let go of her and walked off, not even caring if Laurel's eyes were glistening with tears. As she did not like this version of Ollie at all whatsoever. A part of her even thinking that whore in Vermont had something to do with it. A sudden tsking however caught her attention, making her turn her head to see an unimpressed Sara with her arms crossed. "You really had to go and push his buttons huh? Which I guess it really shouldn't surprise me since it always was your way or nothing when it came to him."

Sara then walked off with a shake of the head as she had no desire to hear whatever response her older sister would have for that. While that short and to the point conversation had happened, Oliver had quickly made his way to the car he and Akio had arrived in and grabbed a few things and went back inside towards the nearest bathroom to quickly change. And once he was done, he made his way out and Raisa nearly fainted when she saw him. "Who, who are you!?"

"Its me, Raisa, Oliver." Replied the man quickly as he lowered his hood and removed the eye piece mask to show his face to her.

Making her breathe a sigh of relief. "Oh, goodness Mr. Oliver. But what on Earth are you wearing?"

"Just something I used to wear during… Troubling situations."

What said thing he's wearing you wonder? A dark green tactical outfit that came with a poncho designed to hide his weaponry. "Oh, oh my… Have you found Miss Thea then?"

"Yeah, I'm about to go and inform the others."

"My prayers be with you, Mr. Oliver."

Nodding to her, he went to the living room and soon everyone was gathered. Though, one thing that was surprising was the fact that Sara's girlfriend, Nyssa was dressed in her own outfit as well. A black and purple outfit with some red thrown in, along with what looked to be shoulder pads. A quiver resting on her back and a bow in hand. Deciding not to question that for the time being, Oliver quickly got down to business. "I've learned of where Carris and Thea are."

An explosion of noise came his way and he tried to speak but found it difficult as questions and the like were constantly fired his way. Until thankfully, a loud whistling noise from Nyssa herself was heard, making everyone quiet down with a look her way. "Thank you."

"My pleasure."

"Now, as I was saying, I know where they are, and I'm going after them. However, I will be doing so with the aide of ARGUS as it seems Carris has a few friends with him for this whole thing of his. Now, Detectives… I know none of you are going to like this, but I need both of you and any other Officers to stay out of it until things have been taken care of."

"And why the Hell is that? Matter of fact, what the Hell are you wearin' Queen?"

"Just a gift from my days with ARGUS, and that's all you or anyone else need to know. As for why you and the others need to stay away? It comes directly from ARGUS themselves."

Grumbling was heard but Quentin and Hilton gave nods to show that they understood. Even if both didn't like it one damned bit. "I will be coming with you." Spoke Nyssa in a tone of voice that said she was not to be challenged on her claim.

"Why should I bring you with me?"

"Because, for a time, I was part of an organization ran by my father that taught me well in the arts of combat until I chose to destroy my father and his organization by telling all that I knew to ARGUS after realizing a few truths."

Oliver studied her for a moment and then nodded while everyone including Sara looked at Nyssa in surprise. Wondering just what exactly this operation was that she had been part of. "Hmm, thought I recognized you. But fine, just know I am taking the lead on this."

Nyssa merely nodded. "Very well."

He then turned his attention to an eager Akio and went over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Sorry little buddy, but I'm afraid you can't come with me on this one."

"What!? Why not!? I've got the training!"

"Not nearly enough for this kind of thing. But if you did, I promise I damned well would be taking you." Replied the man gently.

Akio looked put out by the whole thing. "Aww, this sucks."

"I know, buddy, I know. But life tends to suck sometimes. But you know what you can do for me however?"

"No, what?"

"I want you to watch over everyone here, alright? Cause they are gonna need a big strong guy like you to defend them."

Despite herself, Moira couldn't help but adore the way her son was handling things with the young man. Akio however looked a bit doubtful. "I don't really think they need me, Oliver."

"Oh, trust me, they do! I mean… They are kinda old and need the extra help." Stage whispered the man.

Akio rolled his eyes and let out a sigh. "Alright, fine, but the next time you're out in the woods finding something, I'm coming with!" He said adamantly.

Oliver just chuckled and ruffled his hair. "We'll talk it out with Shado first, but I think its a doable thing."

A cheer came from the kid, making the older man chuckle. Hugging his little brother, he then went to his mom and gave her a tight hug, one she didn't even want to let him out of. "Be careful!" Pleaded Moira with tears in her eyes.

"I will, I promise."

He then shared a hug with Tommy, who's eyes were suspiciously moist and completely ignored Laurel as he went to Sara and had a hug with her. "Bring back my girl and our little sister." Said the Blonde dead seriously.

"I will."

He made his way out after that while Sara and Nyssa had their own moment. "You'd better come back to me, babe. Understand? Cause I have a lot of questions to ask your cute ass."

"Trust me, Hibibti, I have every intention of coming back to you. Though I may not be so easy to get answers from." Replied Nyssa with a smirk.

A smirk that Sara returned as she recognized a clear challenge from her girlfriend. "Challenge accepted, babe."

The two shared a sweet kiss that made Laurel want to fake gag while Tommy whistled appreciatively. Earning himself a glare from the Arabian woman in the process. "Whoa, sorry!"

"Men." Muttered the woman and making Sara chuckle while Moira shook her head in slight amusement.

Another kiss was shared between the two lovers before Nyssa eventually took her leave. And it wasn't long before Lance and Hilton left too. "Please… Please Oliver, bring back my little girl." Whispered Moira tearfully as she clutched her hands together and was soon wrapped in the arms of Walter.

Laurel wisely kept any thoughts she had of Ollie in his outfit to herself. An outfit she wouldn't mind tearing him out of as that thing just did really wonderful things for his body.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Hope this was worth the wait folks! Probably going a bit too far with Laurel here, but considering she's still hung up on Oliver 9 years later, its likely believable. R and R! Big battle up next!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **Disclaimer: Many apologies for the wait on this chapter, but here we go! As always, I own nothing but what you see here!**

* * *

 **18 Minutes Later**

Oliver and Nyssa, along with Roy Harper as he refused to be left behind, finally arrived at the place where Carris was keeping Thea captive. It was risky to bring him but he was adamant and neither wanted to waste time in arguing with him so he came. As he claimed he had a few skills that could help him with rescuing Thea. Of course Nyssa had to ask if he had any skill in ensuring his body wouldn't get riddled with bullet holes. Causing him to pale before shaking it off and saying that his speed would help with that. Something that both Oliver and Nyssa hoped he was right about as neither wanted to see Thea lose him. They met with the ARGUS team a short distance away from the area that contained Carris and Thea, along with some friends of his. And leading that team would be one John Diggle, who had chosen to enlist in ARGUS thanks to his wife going that way and wanting to be with her for that. Plus, he also did it in order to try and find his brother's killer as well.

And learning the horrible truth that Andy was not the person he thought he was as time went on. "Digg, good to see you." Greeted Oliver warmly.

As he and the man had teamed up together back when he worked for ARGUS for a time. "You too, brother." Replied Digg just as warmly.

"Who's your friends?"

"I am Nyssa, that is all you need to know."

"Roy Harper, my girlfriend is in there and I am going to help get her back."

Digg looked surprised by that and looked at Oliver questioningly, as he really thought it wouldn't be a good idea to bring these two Civilians with them. "I trust them." Was all the archer said.

Sighing, Digg gave a nod and hoped this whole thing wouldn't see the two dead. And after some information sharing regarding the place they were at, he placed a hand on his ear and pressed into the communicator there and began to speak. "Deadshot, Boomerang, Strix, Lady Blackhawk, status report."

" _Six sentries at the front_ _, Boss Man._ " Reported Deadshot.

" _I count four in the back._ " Lady Blackhawk reported.

" _Two on the left side of the building._ " Reported Captain Boomerang.

" _I count two as well on the right._ " Strix reported.

" _Want one of us to take some out, Boss Man?_ "

"Hold position until I say otherwise." Ordered Diggle.

Confirmations were soon heard from the four and the man began to inform everyone else of what he'd learned. Unfortunately for them, one of the sentries would end up seeing them and would call it in, sparking a whole lot of movement. "Damnit!" Hissed Diggle and they were forced to take cover from the barrage of bullets coming their way.

"Deadshot, start taking out your six. Strix, take care of yours and then join him. Boomerang, take care of yours and then join Blackhawk." Ordered the man.

"Sir! I could provide some assistance as you know their bullets would not do much to me." Mentioned a female soldier.

Causing Digg to look her way. "Not a risk I'm willing to take, Savage."

Hell, he still had a hard time with the knowledge of her origins! An annoyed sigh came from Savage as Nyssa shook her head. "A Warrior faces death head on." Stated the Arabic woman and then raised up and fired several arrows in rapid succession at their opposition before making a stragetic move to return to her former position.

And each of her arrows hitting their target with Scandal Savage looking on appraisingly. "Now that's my kinda woman!"

"Sorry, but I am taken."

"Aww damn." Mock grumbled Sage with a snap of the fingers.

Oliver chuckled while Digg just frowned over the whole thing. "Well, might as well join the fun." Remarked Oliver and raised up to fire some of his own.

Which included a few surprises as they blew up upon impact. And with the six sentries dead, the team was finally able to press onwards, even with the ground opposition. Which sometimes included their four Snipers taking them out from their hidden spots. Roy, Oliver, Nyssa, and several of the ten man team that Digg had with him weaved their way through the meager opposition to get inside and fought their way through to wherever Carris was. And thanks to the blueprints ARGUS had been able to acquire, Roy would be able to sneak around to try and get Thea while everyone else kept her crazy ass kidnapper's attention on them. "Ahh… Welcome, welcome, so happy to see so many guests. Even if you've all been quite… Loud with the ruckus you've all been causing." Spoke the Huntsman casually.

He then tore into the now very much dead kidnapped reporter's exposed breast that was in his hand and took out a big chunk of it. And once he swallowed, he let out a satisfied sigh. "Mmm… Gotta love breast meat. Though, it could probably use something extra to help sweeten the taste."

"Let my sister go, Carris." Growled out a sickened Oliver.

"And why would I do that? Hmm? You've not even given me an incentive to do so!" Laughed the man in sadistic glee.

"Fine, you want an incentive? How about let her go and you won't get an arrow straight in your heart."

"I was thinking in his throat myself." Mused Nyssa.

"We could let the boys tear his body to pieces with their guns. And damn, if I haven't said it already, I love you!" Spoke up Scandal.

Nyssa smirked. "Sorry, but as I said before, I am taken."

Carris laughed. "Such sweet by play here my old friend. But why not send them away so that we can discuss things privately?"

Thea looked on in shock and elation over the whole thing. Shock cause her brother was there and elation that she was being saved! Though there was some fear that her big brother would end up seriously hurt by this whacko! She was momentarily startled when a hand covered her mouth and her eyes went wide when she realized that it was Roy himself doing it! Even putting a finger to his lips to tell her to stay quiet. Giving him a small frown, she nodded slightly and he started to untie her as quickly as he could. But froze when a bullet went past him and into a wall. "Ohh no young man, I suggest you leave my little delicacy alone unless you wish to be devoured as well."

"I think I'll pass, thanks." Replied Roy sarcastically with a glare at the unhinged man.

"Hah! There is no passing here! For there is only the pleasures of consuming the flesh! And I certainly love to taste all forms of flesh, though admittedly, some are better then others." Said Carris with a leer and a lick of the lips towards a disgusted Thea.

"ROY! GET HER OUT OF HERE!" Ordered Oliver, as he was done with this garbage.

Roy nodded and thanks to everyone else keeping the nutjob distracted by shooting at him, he was able to finally unfree Thea and get her the heck out of dodge! "No! I'm not leaving Ollie here!" Protested Thea unhappily.

"He's gonna be fine!" Countered Roy, and not willing to continue to argue more about it. Threw her over his shoulder and hauled ass.

All the while she screamed at him to let her go and beat on his back in anger. Oliver took notice of that and told the soldiers, Scandal, and Nyssa to follow the two to ensure they would be safe. "And what of you?" Questioned Nyssa curiously.

"I'll be fine. Its time for the Huntsman to have his last hunt."

Nodding in understanding, she left with the rest. Even though she would have rather stayed with the man to ensure the vile being known as the Huntsman was dead. And she had a strong feeling Savage wanted to be there for it too if her protests had been anything to go by at first! Once he was alone, clapping and chuckles could be heard from the darkness. "Ooh, all alone at last. Which may just be a big mistake on your part, Oliver."

"I'm sure you're about to find out how wrong you are."

"Mmm, maybe. Maybe not. Either way, I will taste your flesh this night! For I am owed it after you kept me from Beatrice Da Costa! Whom would have been the best damned meal of my life!" Snarled Carris ragefully.

Oliver sneered. "Happy to help."

Letting out an enraged yell, Carris charged at Oliver and the two began to fight. A fight that would prove brutal as Oliver did not hold back in his attacks on the man. Who gave just as good as he got as he punched and kicked him. There was even a few times when the crazed Huntsman tried to take a bite out of Oliver but he was usually able to prevent it thankfully enough. At least until a kick to the mid-section caused him to double over and allow for the man to put him into a choke hold. "Mmm, whatever will I do with you in my grasp like this? Bite your ear off? Maybe your nose? So many choices. Even if you wouldn't possibly be all that tasty."

A dropped arrow to the foot however was what he got as a response, forcing him to let go thanks to the pain. Taking in a large amount of air as he stumbled back, the gasping archer glared heatedly at Carris as he yelled in pain as he pulled the arrow out of his foot and shoe. He then looked at Oliver with pure malice on his face. "You… Will… **PAY!** " Bellowed the Cannibal.

And as he charged with a deadly knife, Oliver began to unload arrows right into the man's body. Which seemed to only just barely slow him down. "You think that will stop me!? The pleasures of all the flesh I have consumed has given me great power! **I CAN NEVER BE STOPPED, QUEEN!** "

Oliver notched another arrow as the insane cannibal kept coming at him until a shot rang out. Forcing Carris to pause in his charge at the one who kept him from eating a fine Brazillian delicacy. "Will… See you… In Hell… Where I will… Taste your flesh..." Gurgled out the Huntsman right before he fell to the ground with blood pouring out of both the front and backsides of his head thanks to one John Diggle.

Making for one Oliver Queen to breathe a sigh of relief as he put down his bow. "I owe you one."

"Technically, you owe me four."

Chuckling, the two clapped each other on the back and Digg radioed in for someone to grab Carris' body as they walked out. Glad that this damned nightmare was thankfully over. And as he came out, Oliver soon found himself being hugged by a Brunette blur. And then getting hit on the chest shortly afterwards. "Ollie! What the Hell were you thinking!? You could have been killed!" Yelled a terrifed Thea.

Grabbing on her to her shoulders, her big brother looked her into the eyes. "I did what I had to do in order to save you from him. And I would do it again a thousand times over cause I only have one sister and I don't want to ever lose her. I love you, Thea." Replied the man firmly.

Tears came to her eyes as she hugged him again, feeling his arms wrap around her tightly. "Love you too, Ollie." Murmured the girl into his chest and making him smile happily as he kissed the top of her head.

"Let's go home." He said seconds later.

And home they would head off towards too, leaving ARGUS with the clean up duties even though Scandal would have rather gone with them! If only to try and steal Nyssa for herself!

* * *

 **Author's Notes: And that's that folks! Carris is as dead as a Do-Do! But not to worry, for there's one more chapter to be had to wrap this story up! R and R! And does it irk anyone else that not only does Cisco basically have to force down how he feels where Barry and his brother are concerned, but he now has to put up with Barry as a room mate? Kinda logic is that crap? The dude can't be too comfortable with it.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **Disclaimer: And here we are with the final chapter of 'The Tracker'! Many thanks to all who read and enjoyed this fic as the support for it has been fantastic. Who knows, perhaps a sequel will happen someday! And as always, I own nothing but what you see here. Now let's roll on!**

* * *

Shortly after they'd gotten back to the Queen Mansion, a Hell of a lot of hugging had happened. Tearful, joyful hugging for that matter. Pats on the back as well from Quentin and Hilton had been given to Oliver and Roy and in Nyssa's case, a full on soul searing kiss from Sara before she dragged the woman away for a little private time. A call from Waller later on showed that while she wasn't pleased about the fact Carris is dead as she felt he could have been an asset for her Squad, she was at least glad his kind of evil was wiped from the Earth. Even trying to subtly get Oliver to come back to ARGUS' ranks but he told her no thanks as it wasn't for him anymore. Thankfully she let it go after that and then he had to deal with Laurel trying to make another move on him until her dad thankfully took her away from the house. He'd spend about a week in Starling being with his mom and sister while calling Shado and Slade a few times each day to see how things were.

Moira dropped a lot of hints about being able to see her grandson in person, serving to remind Oliver that she wasn't above making some arrangements to happen. But he was able to convince her to wait awhile until things related to what happened with Thea died down. She didn't like it, but she acquiesced to it in the end. He'd even be forced to do all he could to hide from Laurel as well much to Akio's amusement since she still refusing to back off on him. Something that was pretty much annoying everybody else and he had to resist the urge more than once to do something harmful to her. And while he spent his week in Starling, he made sure to spend a lot of time with his baby sister and even help her out with any nightmares of her's. An act she appreciated a great deal and it made her feel closer then ever to her big brother. And when the time came for him to head back to Saxtons River, Vermont, there had been quite a few tears involved, along with a lot of hugging. Tommy still hadn't been too thrilled about the lack of partying but he was definitely not gonna miss his best friend leaving the state for anything.

And by the time he arrived in Saxtons River, Oliver was damned happy about it as he was ready to be with his little family again and then fall asleep in his bed again with Shado by his side. And once he and Akio made it inside the bar he owned with Slade, a lot of cheers could be heard after everyone present saw him. Congrulating him on a fine job of rescuing the Queen girl from a Cannibalistic nutjob. "Hah, its about time you two got back. Though, with how you practically called everyday you were gone, its like you never even left." Called out Slade jokingly and making Oliver roll his eyes as he shook his head with a smile.

Akio even grinned in amusement as well. "Everyone in Starling kept wanting to hug him, otherwise we would have been home already." Said the young man and getting a fake glare from Oliver over it while Slade let out a booming laugh.

"Good one, kid! Good one!"

"Now now, Akio, its not nice to tease Oliver." Chided a grinning Shado gently.

"Yeah, what she said!"

"Well, at least when I'm not around to help you do it." Added the woman seconds later as she held her's and Oliver's son Thomas in her arms.

"HEY!" Yelled out Oliver with a pout on his face as those near enough to hear laughed their butts off about it.

As that just wasn't nice! Shado just smiled innocently at her husband and reached up and gave him a kiss. One he happily returned. "I am so getting you back for that later." Promised the man.

This made her smirk at him. "Why I have no idea what you would be getting be back for, Baobei. But something tells me I will enjoy whatever you do none the less."

"Hah! What a woman!" Yelled out Slade happily as he loved seeing Shado win against the Kid!

"I think you and Lucy need to get together already." Grumbled Oliver good naturedly.

A loud yell of excitement came from a table where the lovely Lucy herself was sitting at. "I'm down for that one Jonas!"

Slade tried to come up with a good enough response but found himself unable to do so much to his annoyance! Making Oliver smirk in victory while Shado lightly swatted him on the arm for it. "Now now, let's not tease him. As you know he's just too shy around women." Shado said with a wide smile and causing Slade to gape at he while Oliver began to laugh his ass off.

"God, I love you!" Proclaimed the returned Tracker.

"Love you too, Baobei."

After some more good natured teasing and telling the story of his big fight with Carris, with some details changed to keep his real identity from being found out, Oliver, Shado, their son, and Akio headed on home. And after a few hours of love making between Oliver and Shado, the two drifted off to a happy state of slumber with her body resting on his as he held on to her tightly. Happy as can be that he was back home with his beloved wife. Of course three weeks later things would go to Hell thanks to Laurel Lance's stupidity and a huge ass storm that practically destroyed the town, leaving everyone homeless and the townspeople knowing Oliver's true identity. Forcing Oliver, Shado, Thomas, Akio, Slade, and Lucy to make the move to Starling City to start over. Shado would even kick the ever loving Hell out of Laurel for her actions and the girl would finally get it into her thick skull that her and Oliver was never happening again. And while Moira and Thea weren't too happy with how things had ended up for Oliver and his family that brought them back to Starling, they were however, glad that he was back where they felt he belonged.

Even if he and his family weren't living in the house with them thanks to a connection of his! But in the end, that didn't really matter to those two since they could go and see him whenever just as he could come and see them whenever without having to hop a plane to do it!

* * *

 **Author's Notes: May this have been a satisfying conclusion for all of you! R and R!**


End file.
